


Subtle Droning

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Melancholy, Poetic, Poetry, Random & Short, Sad, School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: A poem I came up with while sitting in school in a quiet classroom. About the silent monotony of life and the odd comfort felt within it.





	Subtle Droning

Subtle Droning

Sitting in a dimly lit room,

With the faint whirr of a fan,

The quiet sound of someone typing the last of their homework,

The familiar silence that never stops groaning.

A dull daily gloom,

Wondering when it all began,

How the monotony first started to lurk,

Why the suffocating stillness continues its droning.

For the silence sits still,

In the universe’s perfect skill.

Never quite numbing,

Always aware of the mind’s own empty drumming.


End file.
